


Summer's New Tradition

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Public Masturbation, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Summer's New Tradition

“Summer, I keep telling you that this tradition of yours is just ridiculous!” Raven’s voice shouted from across the small house in Patch that team STRQ called their home. “Skinning grimm is one thing! Wearing their pelts is another! Both of which I support! But wearing their pelts as clothing and going on on the streets when your outfit isn’t even finished?! Why?”   
  
“Because I love the outfit, Raven!” Summer argued back, honestly a bit offended her best friend, and occasional lover, didn’t approve of what she was doing. “I’ve offered you coming with me plenty of times and each time you’ve turned me down!” The woman threw her arms in the air, clad in a specially dyed white grimm pelt, before pulling her white hood off her head and exposing her dark red hair. “Look. I’m going out today dressed like this. You can join me or not. Your choice. And maybe you’ll get some good dick that isn’t Tai’s. I know you’re getting tired of it.”   
  
The red eyed woman stayed quiet for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. “Next time, Summer. I need to feed Yang and start on dinner.”   
  
The team leader nodded and rushed out the door, using her grimm themed cloak and hood to keep her body covered. The white pelted outfit didn’t cover her DD-cup breasts or her slit that leaked with arousal. She had made thigh-high socks and heels with her last remaining bit of fur, so now her entire outfit comprised of the hood and cloak combo that was designed to represent a grimm’s face, the thigh high socks for each leg with spikes on the knees made from teeth, the sleeves for each arm with claws and spikes made from even more teeth, and the corset that barely even covered her belly button and was used to hold up her breasts while maintaining her hourglass figure.   
  
As she made her way through Vale, with no particular place in mind to go, it was only reasonable that she got a lot of eyes staring at her body and outfit. A beautiful broad known as one of the best huntresses to graduate from Beacon Academy walking around with an hourglass figure, and a bit of pep in her step and a smile on her face.   
  
“Fuck, look at her. Summer Rose in all her beauty!”   
  
“It’s too bad she doesn’t date. I’d love to nail that body all day long.”   
  
“Screw that. I might just try to find her and rape her.”   
  
Even though everything she was hearing would be vulgar and uninviting to most women, something about how they admired her got the woman excited a she stepped through town. On occasion, she’d give a random passerby a peek at what her cloak hid. And every time she gave them a peek, they’d instantly stop what they were doing and follow her through town. “Oooh. I seem to have quite the crowd.~” She cooed to herself, smiling as she noticed the fifteen guys, and even a few girls, following her and trying to sneak their own peeks at her ass. “Okay, boys…. And girls.I see you back there. We’re going to do something a little different.” She couldn’t tell if the group was able to see the arousal dripping down her leg, but she was definitely able to feel the clear liquid running down her body. “We’re going to the forest at the edge of town. Nothing gets me off like seeing some Grimm breeding and you guys will be able to watch me get off to it!~”   
  
“But isn’t that dangerous?!”   
  
“What if we get eaten?!”   
  
A few voices stammered through the crowd, not wanting to cause a scene and lose their chance at watching this beautiful woman masturbate in front of them. But they were quickly silenced when Summer threw her hand in the air to catch their attention and ‘accidentally’ let her cloak slip open and expose her body and drenched thighs. “Do not worry! My cloak is my weapon and I will not take you very far! A group of less than twenty people will attract a few grimm, but no more than I can handle with ease and still masturbate at the same time.” She did her best to assure her followers of their safety, smiling as somebody fiddled with their bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars.   
  
“Here! I had these because I was going to the town square and wanted to look around, but if they’ll keep us safer, use them for yourself!”   
  
Summer rushed over to the woman holding the binoculars and smiled. The woman looked so much like her old friend, Kali Belladonna. “Thank you so much!~ As a reward, you can suck on my breasts while I watch!~”   
  
The woman’s cheeks flashed red before she tried to kiss the exhibitionist, only to be stopped by a finger meeting her lips. She let out a soft whine as the redhead smiled at her.   
  
“Not yet, dear. When we get there.~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Upon arriving at the forest the group watched Summer take the binoculars and dash into the trees, latching herself to a branch and keeping her eyes out for grimm. 

 

“Alright… I think I see some grimm over there, breeding.” Jumping down from the tree, Summer grabbed her faunus friend and smiled, pulling her over so the two could sit and watch the grimm go about themselves. Leaning against a tree where she could still see the grimm love, Summer finally let her cloak out from around her body and watched tent after tent spring to life in the pants of the men who followed her. Looking over to the faunus woman she brought with her, she smiled and caressed her cheek. “So, dear. What’s your name? If you want me to moan it, tell me.”   
  
“It’s….Kali, Summer… And I’d like to hear that.~” The kitten faunus smiled, her golden eyes meeting Summer’s. “Thought you woulda recognized me by now.”   
  
“Kali?!” Her voice was loud enough for the crowd to hear but not the grimm. “I thought it was you! But I didn’t wanna ask and sound offensive.~” Slinking her hand to the back of her old classmate’s head, she gave her a passionate and loving kiss for a moment, giving the crowd a bit of a pre-show. They broke the kiss and giggled. Summer reached down and pressed her fingers to her own core, massaging the outsides of it. She didn't want to go too hard too quick. Taking it as silent permission, Kali leaned in and bit down in Summer’s breast. She hummed pleasantly, bringing the binoculars to her face.

 

In the distance, she heard the familiar howling that was the sound of Grimm in ecstasy. As she watched the two grimm mating before her, she rubbed herself a bit harder as her faunus companion sucked hard on her nipple like a child sucking for milk from their mother’s breast. Her moans began filling the air and mixing with the Grimm howls as she dropped the binoculars and tangled her hand in the kitten’s hair, holding her to her breast. The way the woman’s tongue swirled around her nipple before her teeth clamped onto the flesh without breaking skin was just magical to her senses. “Oh fuck, Kali!~ Oh fuck, look at them go!~”   
  
The howling in the distance started to fade as Summer’s howling grew even louder. Kali turned her head to the white-cloaked woman and noticed just how twisted her feature were in pure bliss, sending her body alight with the thought that she was partially to blame for that look the other woman wore. Reaching her hand out to the grimm fanatic’s breast, the faunus squeezed and pinched the woman’s nipple, teasing it between her fingers as she did so.   
  
The crowd watched as the woman plunged three fingers knuckle deep inside of herself and used her other hand to keep the faunus attached to her ample bosom, all of them furiously masturbating at the sight of the gorgeous women together. Fear failed to register for them all anymore as they kept their eyes locked on one of the two. Majority of them were getting close to their orgasm and they hoped their reason for being here was close as well.   
  


“Oh, fuck, Kali! You’re definitely coming along next time I do this! I’ve never gotten off this fast before as I’ve watched a pair of Grimm breed!~” After another few moments of constantly pistoning her fingers in and out of her gloriously wet and sopping cunt, the woman let out a howl of her own that nearly matched that of the grimm and bucked her hips a few times into the air and sending her clear juices along the branch she was sitting on and even upwards of about a foot above them. Her grip on the faunus’s head kept the kitten’s hair safe from any falling juices, but unfortunately for the group, brought about the breeding grimm’s attention to them.   
  
The roar of the angered grim, both scared and aroused everyone in the group. Especially when the woman they were out here to watch masturbate jumped down from the tree while holding the gorgeous faunus in her arms.

 

“Oh thank god, we’re safe!”   
  
“She’s so fucking hot! I wonder if she’d let me fuck her!”   
  
“At least that faunus is safe…”   
  
Mumbling formed over the crowd as Summer set Kali down to her feet and gently pushed her old friend back towards the crowd. “Kali, stay with them. Let me kill these grimm and we can get going. I want to introduce you to my team again after all these years.” She watched the ravenette nod and stand at the front of the crowd before the pair of grimm burst through the bushes and trees towards Summer. “Sorry, you two. I’d love to stay all day and get fucked by you, but not today!” She mumbled to herself as she knocked both grimm back behind the trees and slaughtered them.   
  
Growing a bit worried after Summer didn’t return after a moment, Kali hesitantly stepped her way through the bushes and looked for her friend. “Summer…? Are you okay..?” After just a few seconds of looking, she could see the woman sitting on the ground, skinning the dead grimm for their hides. “Uh… What are you doing?”   
  
Summer looked to her friend with a genuine smile on her face. “I needed more pelts for my outfit, of course!~”


End file.
